Vampire Kisses Rewritten
by Raven Skye3173
Summary: Raven and her family are having problems So she goes to Alexander Warnin characters personality different than it is inthe book might become a cross over Mary-sue later onI suck at summarys please be nice I dont thik its that bad R&R Rating willbe changin
1. Chapter 1

I stared out my window, waiting for the sun to set. Wanting to get out of here I decided I'm done with my family. Only my dad and vampire boyfriend care about me.

I grabbed my backpack and flew open my window I scaled down the side of my house and ran into the night. I only had 65 dollars and my boyfriend, Alexander, doesn't know what I'm doing he's still mad at me for trying to end my life. He told me a Goth beauty, like me, should never let a knife touch my delicate skin. I had promised I wouldn't do that again. I think he believes and trust me. So if I go to his house, would he let me stay or kick me out?

I had to think fast so I decided to try it. I ran to the mansion on Benson Hill where he and Jameson, his creepy but loveable butler, lived. Knocking on the door I looked up and saw the light in his Attic bedroom go on. The sound of feet running down the stairs and the sound of the door unlocking drew my attention back.

Alexander, My Gothic Beauty, looked down at me through his sapphire eye, his black hair still in his eyes. He looked as though he just woke up, which he probably did. He looked just as handsome as ever in his black button down shirt. His chest was showing slightly and his black jeans were not buttoned yet, another sign that he just woke up.

"Raven," he yawned, "What are you doing here?" He pulled me in a tight in embrace. GOD, how I missed his arms around me!

"I ran away!"I said my shiny black hair falling in my eyes. "I couldn't take it anymore only dad treated me nicely mom and Billy are just treating me terrible"

He pulled me inside leading me up the stairs. His closet was still open and I could see his coffin and the picture I took of me for him. He set me down on his unmade bed (he has to keep his appearance as a normal teenage boy up. He didn't even want me to know he was a vampire at first.

"Here, my love," he handed me one of his shirts "Put this on I'll be right back."He walked down the stairs and closed the door. I slide my black hair into a ponytail and took off my Tripp dress. I slide on his shirt that was even longer than my dress. When I looked into my pocket mirror by violet color eyes looked tired and puffy from crying. The purplish color seemed to be fading I laid down on his bed and it smelt like him and before I knew it I had fallen asleep.

When I opened them I saw Alexander Painting a beauty picture of Romania."Morning sleepy head," he said. I yawned and stretched.

"My eighteenth birthday is in two days. Can I stay here until then?" I looked down tears filling up slowly. I was afraid he would kick me out, "I'll text Becky and tell her if my parents ask I'm staying at her place… Please love… Billy and mom are yelling at me. I don't know what to do! Mom's pregnant… and she's making my life hell…"

"If Becky is okay with saying that you can stay." He sighed "but on two condition?" he stopped painting and turned around to look at me.

"Anything at all love" I sat up smiling softly

"You still have to go to school. I love you and I want you to get an education." I nodded "I'll tell you the other thing on your birthday okay?" He looked down "text Becky tells her what's going on." I grabbed my phone and sent her a text saying;

Becky if my parents ask I'm Ur house. C u school tomorrow/today.

I turned my phone on silent "Thank you so much love." He grabbed my hand and held me to him.

"No problem. Let's get you something to eat and than get you to bed." He helped me up and led me down the stairs. He took me into this huge kitchen there was a small table that looked out of place in the corner. Alexander looked very nervous. "Sit down. Before Jameson went to bed he made Hungarian goulash." He warmed it up and gave it to me after five minutes. "Hope you like it" He sat across from me.

"Thank you love," I ate most of it feeling a tiny bit queasy. Which Alexander understood, he took my almost empty plate and I stood up stretching. When he came back in he seemed quite and out of it "Love what's wrong?" I asked and he just shrugged. He led me up the stairs and put me on his bed.

"I'll wake you up at five sorry that's early but I have to be inside my coffin before 6." I understood. He held my hand and I fell asleep forgetting everything but us.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up, it was around 3am. I looked around the dim lighted room searching for my prince.

"Alexander?" I called out. Not hearing any sounds I started to freak out, afraid that someone figured out I was here. "Alexander!?" I was trying not to let the edginess in my voice show. I got out of the bed slowly waiting for my vision to get used to the dark. I slowly went down stairs, on the main floor I lookjed around not finding the slightest trace of anything living or non-living.

I than say the faintest glow coming from the kitchen. I started walking when something brushed up against my leg. I screamed and tried to run but I tripped and heard a loud *SNAP*. Alexander hearing me yell came running out of the kitchen.

"Raven? Oh my God are you okay?" he crouched down beside me looking into my eyes. My hand was holding my ankle. As I looked back down I realized that my leg was ankle was bleeding. Alexander's gaze followed my own and when I looked back up into his eyes. they looked bood shot. _Oh My Gods, _I thought _ he smells the blood!_

"Alexander I'm okay," I tried pushing myself up onto the couch but he was quicker. breathing through his mouth he picked me up and put me on it.

"I should never have left. I went to make you some food for when I would be asleep. Stay here babygirl. I'm going to go get Jameson don't close your eyes." Then he was gone. I started getting really sleepy and soon as I closed my eyes I started drifting. It felt like i was just watching what was going on. I could here Jameson and Alexander running to get to me. "Baby? Come on stay with me jameson's going to fix you up." I opened my eyes slowly.

"I'm tired, Can I sleep?" aleaxander loked at Jameson as he pulled out a needle and some thread.

"Not yet Miss. Raven." I heard Jameson say it sounded barely as a whisper. "Alexander hold her still." Alexander Picked me up gently and set me on his lap. He rubbed my head. I couldn't feel anything my body was numb and everything was turning black. The last thing I hear before Drifting into darkness was a song and Alexander asking if I would be alright.


	3. Chapter 3

When I came to it was gettingt light outside. Alexander was right next to me. He had bags under his eyes and they weren't they're beautiful color blue but black.

"Alexander?" I asked puzzledly, "What happened?"

"Oh Raven baby! I was so scared there was so much blood and I-I thought you were going to die..." He looked as if he were about to cry. I sat up to comfort him and shooting pain coursed through my body. I bit back a groan and wrapped my arms around him.

"Alexander, I'm okay. I promise. You need to be going to sleep love." I stood up slowly and kept my body resting up against the bed.

"Here love, Use these today." He pulled out some crutches. "I turned on your phone Becky will be here shortly promise me you'll be careful."

"I promise babe, I'll be careful. Now go to bed." I kissed him slightly on the mouth and pulled away, "sweet dreams baby, I'll see you later tonignt." I waited into he climbed into his coffin and pulled the door shut. I gimped my way down the stairs and tried to keep hold without going head first down. I grabbed the key he gave me.

When Becky pulled up outside she gasped when she saw me. She rolled down her window. "Raven, what happened?" She opened up the trucks door.

"Um you know I'm such a kluz well I tripped over something and hurt myself. But I'll be okay. Alexander was worried that I was goiong to die and..."

She cut me off "RAVEN thats terrible you need to see a real doctor gets some medicine tell your parents!"

"NO! We can't tell my parents annd Jameson has a medical license so I'm good please becky please..." I was begging I didm't want to go back there to the hellhole.

"I don't like it but okay.." After that we drove to school in silence. "Raven I know you have difficulties with your family and stuff but thats not the way to go."

"I know but i'm turning 18 tomorrow and than I'll see them." Becky packed the car and helped me out and left me to find for myself. I sighed this is going to be a long day.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews sorry this is a short chapter


End file.
